This invention relates generally to a gravity feed storage and dispensing magazine which dispenses items from storage singly and more particularly to a device for dispensing electronic components having dual in line prongs (DIP).
The use of integrated circuit boards in electronic equipment of all types is burgeoning because of the development of standardized circuit components and the adoption of machinery for economically and automatically assembling standardized components onto circuit boards. For efficient operation of such machines it is necessary that components, generally in an assortment of electrical and physical sizes and types, be stored in the machine itself and be readily available for instant withdrawal from storage when needed. Additionally proper component storage and dispensing protects the components from damage which frequently occurs when components are randomly stored.
Manually initiated component dispensing from the magazines of this invention may be used in semi-automatic assembly machines, but more recently designed assembly machines are fully automated, and often computer controlled. Dispensing of a component from the storage magazine in such a machine is but one in a series of automated steps by which the component is operated on until it is finally mounted on the circuit board.
Standardized component modules packaged with two rows of parallel lead prongs, i.e. dual in line prongs (DIP), extending from a rectangular body, are now extremely common in the industry. The leads extend from two sides of the body and bend at right angles to extend generally parallel and in the same direction. Most components have 14 to 16 leads but there can be more or less. These leads are pressed into multi-receptacle sockets mounted to the circuit board or the leads are inserted through holes in the circuit boards.
There is a need in the industry for a simple, trouble free, storage magazine which dispenses single DIP components of various sizes at a preferred orientation, and which is easily loaded with components without interruption of the dispensing operations.